A puff is generally used as means for spreading evenly and smoothly color cosmetics such as foundation, skin cover or powder applied on user's face. When using the puff, a user first inserts his/her fingers into a finger-inserting band formed on one side of the puff, and taps the other side of the puff against user's face where cosmetics are applied to spread cosmetics.
However, tapping the puff against user's face using an artificial force through the inserted fingers as described above is bothersome, and a user who is unfamiliar to makeup may not have a constant tapping force, and thus the makeup may become cakey.
Meanwhile, drive-puff technologies for tapping a puff automatically have been developed. However, in such technologies, since a puff is vibrated in irregular directions not is vibrated up and down, there is a problem that cosmetics does not permeate well into user's face. Further, since the number of vibrations varies depending on positions of a drive-puff, there is a problem that cosmetics only partly permeate into user's face, and the overall brightness of face becomes uneven.